


Alive Again

by juem87



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [1]
Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to get Lacey back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ask (http://lifeisblaq.tumblr.com/post/57471473116/what-causes-danny-and-lacey-to-break-up-dannys).

"Danny you have to stop! You can't keep leaving gifts and notes in my locker!"

"Lacey," he replies reaching for her out of instinct even though he knows he shouldn't. It's the first time she's spoken to him in weeks.

"No, stop! I'm trying to move on. You can't keep doing this!" She takes a step back, instantly regretting walking up to him in the empty hallway. "We can't be together. I don't trust you. I can't trust you because I know you're hiding things from me."

"Lacey I understand that, but I can't tell you everything. I can't tell anyone. It has nothing to do with us. Don't let it get between us." He stares into her eyes pleading with her. "Please Lace."

She feels her defenses crumble and that when she knows she has to leave.

"No, Danny. Just stop." It takes everything in her to walk away. Barely managing, she heads straight out the entrance of the school, head held down as she rushes through the now not-so-empty hallways. She can feel the prick of tears, and knows that if she can make it to her car she'll have some semblance of privacy in which to shed them.

It's been weeks since she broke off her relationship with Danny, the break up having taken place in their childhood fort after an especially trying day. At the time, the pain had been deep. So much so that it felt like her heart had ceased beating and her lungs were no longer functioning. Instead of easing with time it had only gotten worsen, their separation eating away at her spirit. She does her best to avoid him both in and out of school, but in a town as small as Green Grove there is only so much she can do. With each glimpse of him in the hallway or at Johnny Cakes with Jo and Rico she can feel her resolve weakening.

"Just take him back. He loves you and you love him. Nothing else should matter," a small voice says in the back of her head, but that isn't true. Murder isn't a small thing, and she can't possible give herself to someone capable of that, especially if he's willfully lying to her. Except it's not exactly a lie, just an omission of the truth. That's the same thing, though, isn't it?

She's tired of thinking about it, and once her tears have stopped flowing and her breathing has evened out, Lacey starts up her car and heads home. She's skipping her last two classes of the day, but she doesn't care. She needs to put as much space between them as she can, unable to handle another confrontation with Danny, if one were to arise. For the most part he's been a perfect gentleman, respecting her request for space. It's only those notes and gifts that he insists on leaving her that make the situation that much more difficult.

After pulling into her driveway, Lacey gathers her things and goes up to her bedroom.

"Sleep, that's what I need," she mumbles to herself. She exchanges her school clothes for pajamas, and gets into bed. Thankfully her mother isn't home to question her early arrival, she cocoons herself in the comfort of her bed.

Surprisingly she's able to fall asleep, maybe being in his presence (even for a moment to argue) has calmed her spirit enough for her body to find some pretense of rest, no matter how fitful. She's awakened to a pounding on her front door. Disoriented, she stumbles down the stairs to the entryway and opens it without checking the identity of the visitor.

"Danny," she smiles not remembering in her half-asleep state that she shouldn't be happy to see him. "Danny," she repeats more forcefully, fully coming to herself. "What are you doing here? Just because I walked up to you in the hallway today doesn't mean you can come to my house."

"I know, but I'm tired of this, of being without you." He's standing at the door with his hands braced on either side, ready to stop her if she tries to slam it in his face. "We should be together Lace. Stop pushing me away." The pleading from before has returned to his eyes, but this time Lacey has nowhere to run. He's blocking the only barrier between them, and she very well can't run into the house leaving him at her wide-open front door. He'd only follow her anyway.

"Please Lace," he repeats, continuing where he left off earlier that day. "I need you in my life." He takes a step forward, effectively crossing the threshold of the house and invading her personal space in one bound.

Lacey inhales his scent, stares into his eyes, and feels the heat of his body near hers. At this rate, if she doesn't find a way to put some distance between their bodies she'll yield to his charm. She takes a step back, but just as she predicted he follows her with his own step forward, in the processing kicking the front door shut. She feels well and truly trapped when her succession of backward steps leads to her back against a wall, Danny following the entire way.

Smirking, he raising his arms, placing each palm flat on the wall to either side of her head. "You can't keep running from me Lacey-"

"Shut up!" she says, cutting off his sentence first with her words then with her lips as she gives into her body's desires.

Lacey feels alive again at the first touch of their lips. Gone is the perpetual fog that hung over her head in the weeks since their break up. Her heart beats rapidly and her lungs expand as if filling with air for the first time. He's in her arms and she is alive.

Just as they settle into the kiss, Lacey circling her arms around his neck and Danny running his hands along her sides, they hear a car horn honk outside the house. Lacey pulls back quickly, but Danny doesn't allow her to push him away.

"That might be my mother. You have to leave, Danny!" She says glaring but allowing him to caress her face.

"I'm not leaving until you promise to talk to me. I want more than just this Lacey," he stares at her intently, stilling his hand on her skin.

"I do too," she says hesitantly, staring back at him and wishing she could read his mind, "but we can't do this now!" Chills run up her spine, paranoia running a muck in her mind as it feels like she can hear her mother walking down the pathway that leads to their front door.

"Meet me at the fort later," he says slowly removing his hands from her body. "Promise me."

"I promise I'll meet you. Text me when you get there," she says taking his hand. "You have to go out the back door." She leads him to the rear of the house where he kisses her one more time before escaping out into the backyard.

Lacey waits in the kitchen for her mother to announce her arrival. After several minutes in which the house remains silent and empty, except for her presence, she realizes that it was a false alarm. Her mother isn't home. Danny could have stayed. She laughs to herself exhilarated by their brief tryst and the thought of almost being caught.

"It's probably for the best that he left," she thinks, heading back to her room with a smile on her face. Her heart is still beating rapidly in her chest (though it has slowed since Danny's departure) and her lips tingle from his last kiss. She tries to stop smiling, to recall all the reasons why they shouldn't be together, but all she can remember are the feel of his lips, the warms of his arms, and the love she thinks she sees in his eyes.

She's back under her covers when she hears her cell phone go off. She has a text message, and it's from Danny.

_Meet me at the fort at 9. I'll be waiting for you._

Her smile grows even bigger, dimples pronounced on her cheeks. She doesn't know if she's ready to rekindle their relationship, but if just one kiss and one moment with him can make her feel this good then maybe she can overlook a few of his omissions of truth, at least for now. 


End file.
